bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 22
さん |romaji= Souiu Koto ne Ochako-san |cover= Ochaco Uraraka |pages= 18 |volume = 3 |date= December 8, 2014 |issue= 2, 2015 |arc= U.A. Sports Festival |new character= |anime episode= Episode 14 |previous = Chapter 21 |next= Chapter 23 }} さん|Souiu Koto ne Ochako-san}}is the twenty-second chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary In the U.A. Conference Room, the U.A. faculty is having a meeting about the League of Villains. Naomasa Tsukauchi informs the U.A. faculty that he could not find or obtain any information on the perpetrators who attacked the U.S.J. the other day. All Might tells the U.A. faculty that the ringleader, Tomura Shigaraki, displayed a childlike mindset, which intrigues the U.A. faculty. Naomasa says that the villains they captured the other day all swore allegiance to Tomura and surmises that these villains may have been attracted by Tomura's childlike mindset due to being pressurized by the great amount of Heroes in this present age. Naomasa declares that he will be assisting the police in order to continue capturing more criminals. Before the meeting ends, Principal Nezu suggests that due to his childlike mindset, they could help Tomura grow but then supposes that it's naive of him to think that way. In Class 1-A, Shota has announced to his students that the U.A. Sports Festival is approaching and encourages his students to use the U.A. Sports Festival to get noticed, as the country's top pro heroes will be watching it. After the fourth period of Modern Literature ends, at noonday break, Ochaco, while walking with her friends Izuku and Tenya, tells them that she wants to become a hero to earn money, noting that it is a selfish reason, but Tenya says that becoming a hero to make a living is not selfish at all. Ochaco decides to tell Izuku and Tenya about her family; that her family works in the construction business, but due to there being no work her family is poor. A flashback occurs with a young Ochaco asking her father to allow her to help in the family business, but Ochaco's father refuses, saying that he wants Ochaco to make her own dreams come true. The flashback ends. Ochaco declares that she will become a hero and earn lots of money which she will use to make the lives of her parents easier. Both Izuku and Tenya find Ochaco's goal to be admirable. All Might appears and asks Izuku to have lunch with him, to which Izuku complies. In the break room, both All Might and Izuku eat their lunch. Izuku tells All Might that he has gained a small amount of control over One For All, which pleases All Might. All Might tells Izuku that his time as the Symbol of Peace is nearing its end, saddening Izuku. All Might says to Izuku that he wants Izuku to tell the world at the U.A. Sports Festival that he is the next generation's "All Might", shocking Izuku. Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 22